


you can make all the impulsive decisions you want

by georgiaswarr



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Gen, Needles, University AU, just a bunch of friendship fluff, they're not famous here, tw for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiaswarr/pseuds/georgiaswarr
Summary: In which Rowan gets a tattoo.
Relationships: Allister "Lister Bird & Jimmy Kaga-Ricci & Rowan Omondi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	you can make all the impulsive decisions you want

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the other night i had this really vivid dream about the iwbft boys and i really wanted to write it down somehow. so yeah, any unrealistic plotholes in this or anything out of character can be wholly blamed on my subconscious.

Rowan stepped through the door and thanked whatever gods may be that his university town had a black-owned tattoo parlour. He walked up to the reception and smiled at the woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I'd like to book an appointment for a tattoo as soon as possible?"

She nodded. "Sure thing, would right now work for you?"

"Right now?" Rowan had not been expecting things to go so quickly, but he thought he might as well.

"Yeah, someone cancelled last minute. But if you're ready I'll go tell Omar that someone's here for him!"

"Yeah, okay. I have time!"

She grinned and walked over to the back of the shop to get Omar.

While he waited for the workers to come back, Rowan's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket to find new texts from his friends.

**rowan (4.23pm)**

decided to leave early, sorry, but enjoy the rest of the film xxx

**jimjam (5.06pm)**

wtf where r u rowan?

we cant find you anywhere

are you with somebody?

**lister john (5.07pm)**

bold of you to assume rowan has any other friends

**rowan (5.08pm)**

mate stfu

i'm okay just needed to get out

Rowan hit send and looked up to find that the receptionist had returned along with the tattoo artist, Omar.

"Ready to get inked, mate?" he asked.

Rowan shoved his phone back into his pocket, took a deep breath, and nodded.

* * *

"So you're studying here?" Omar asked.

Rowan was sitting down. He'd taken his shirt off and Omar was drawing an outline of the design Rowan wanted onto his left hip.

"Yeah, music history."

"So you're a musician, then?"

"Yup, I'm actually in a band with my two best mates!"

Omar nodded appreciatively. "That's very cool. Your best mates didn't want to come and support you for this?"

"Nah, this felt like something I wanted to do on my own, you know?"

Before Omar could reply, the doors to the parlour burst open.

"ROWAN OLAWUMI OMONDI!"

Lister, with Jimmy in tow, marched over to where Rowan was sitting.

"Lister John Bird," Rowan replied.

Omar chuckled. "I don't think they're going to let you do that."

"Oof."

Rowan's friends had arrived in front of him and Lister continued his tirade.

"How dare you just leave us like that??? And to get a fucking _tattoo_! _I'm_ supposed to be the one who makes the irrational and chaotic decisions in this friendship!!!"

"I'm gonna get some supplies from the backroom, then," Omar said amusedly and left the three to their squabble.

"In my defence, it was all very spontaneous and I also didn't think you'd notice me missing so soon. Thought you'd be too wrapped up in each other."

Jimmy spluttered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, don't think I haven't noticed that the two of you have been fucking on the down low. We're gonna have to talk about that eventually because I do have some thoughts."

Lister and Jimmy were both blushing furiously at this point, taken aback. Lister regained his composure first.

"Don't try to distract us from what's going on here, Ro. You were about to get your first tattoo without us. Pretty sure other bands have broken up over this kind of thing, so I'd be careful."

Rowan snorted."Don't joke about this, mate, you know you'd be lost without us."

"I'm sure I'd manage."

Jimmy stepped closer to Rowan and took his hand.

"Is this because you and Bliss broke up?" he asked.

Rowan looked down at his lap, the mood in the room turning sombre. He shrugged.

"I- I mean, it has been hard, yeah."

Lister crouched down next to Rowan's chair and rested his head on Rowan's lap for comfort, awkwardly hugging his friend's waist.

"I'm sorry, Ro," he said. "I love you."

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Rowan's shoulders, joining the strange group hug.

"I love you, you can make all the impulsive decisions you want, right Lister?"

Rowan laughed at that, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I will be okay. I love you both too."

"I hate to interrupt this heartwarming moment but we should get this show on the road." Omar had just come back with supplies.

"Of course," Rowan said as his friends separated from him and stood back up. Omar turned to them.

"Why don't the two of you get some chairs and sit with your friend, then!"

Rowan nodded and smiled at Jimmy and Lister, giving them all the encouragement they needed to drag over some chairs and sit down next to him, each holding onto one of his hands. And when Rowan felt the first sting from the needle and it hurt like hell, it was okay because he had his two best friends to cling to.


End file.
